The existing energy management systems use performance indicators to manage energy of an enterprise effectively, but do not provide insights on why performances of the performance indicators are low or high at multiple levels like asset, sub-asset, site, building, store, format and enterprise. It is essential for the enterprise to detect, measure, trace and report the exact cause and effect of issue or reason for inefficiency or low/high performance. Also there are multiple types of facilities with respect to end-use of the facility, type of building, type of business it is catering to, operating patterns, and availability of resources to manage the facility, type of customers etc. Along with this, the facilities might be at different locations, which not only changes the weather conditions of the facility, but also the behavioural contexts and usage of facilities. Owing to this diversity, it is a challenge to identify performance indicators, set thresholds, detect deviations/issues and solve/report them in real time or as deemed suitable by the user profile.